Vaya cosas las que desea Miku
by Ykanon
Summary: De una forma extraña Miku obtuvo la posibilidad de hacer sus deseos realidad, tras tener a su novia de regreso después de un alarga ausencia de 6 meses. ¿Que harías tu con los deseos?. Pues la cabecita loca Miku la hace pedir un par de deseos fetichistas y pervertidos. **Alerta Loli Futa.**


Se los ruego, perdónenme, no pude resistir expresar mis pervertidas ideas en este Oneshot, no me vayan a matar…

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Hay Futa y lolicon, si no te gustan estos géneros será mejor que no leas este fanfiction.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

* * *

 **Vaya cosas las que desea Miku**

-Qué día más soleado – Digo mirando el radiante sol que se encuentra sobre mi cabeza – Solo si Luka estuviera aquí; seguramente no sentiría tanta calor si estuviéramos conversando o si simplemente estuviera a mi lado, o si estuviéramos besándonos. – Cierro mis ojos con tristeza-

Ya hacían aproximadamente 6 meses desde el día que Luka se fue en una gira por Europa. Ella y yo somos novias desde hace 2 años y nunca habíamos estado separadas por tanto tiempo, y lo que es peor, antes de entablar nuestro noviazgo habíamos sido las mejores amigas por más de 10 años, lo que provoca que su ausencia sea mucho más notable en mi vida.

-¡Guahh!- un pequeño gruñido salió de mi boca, mientras despeinaba mi cabello con mis mano en forma de total frustración por la situación que estaba viviendo – Animo Miku, tu amada llegará pronto y tendrán mucho tiempo para ustedes solas- Me levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentada y empiezo a emprender la marcha hacia mi casa.

Mientras caminaba para Salir del parque, vi a una señora muy mayor que estaba cargando con muchísimas bolsas, lo cual debe ser difícil a su edad, a leguas se veía que en algún momento se le iban a caer los paquete, lo más curioso de la escena, es que la señora estaba pasando por un área donde había muchas personas pero ninguna se dignaba a ayudarla.

Caminé con paso rápido hacia ella. – Señora, déjeme ayudarle. – Dije estando a un costado de la Señora. La señora puso una sonrisa muy amplia. – Yo puedo sola, de lo contrario sería una molestia para ti jovencita- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de ella, pero lo raro es que aún seguía sonriendo.

\- Nada de eso, usted no me será de molestia, de todos modos yo soy la que me estoy ofreciendo, sería un honor ayudarle – al decir eso empecé a tomar las bolsas que podía tantear más pasadas – _esta señora tiene mucha fuerza, porque realmente estaban pesadas_ \- pensé.

Tras caminar unas calles más abajo del parque, a lo lejos se podía ver una casita de madera rodeada de una arboleda. Allí era el lugar al que se dirigía la señora según me había indicado.

\- Bueno, jovencita hemos llegado a mi humilde morada- la señora empezó a reírse mientras abría la puerta para meter los paquetes. Por lo toanto me dirigía diligentemente a ayudarle a meter los paquetes– aham no te preocupes que yo meto los paquetes, ya me has ayudado mucho.

\- está bien- Ya me había resignado-

-no te pongas triste, quizás allá adentro hayan cosas que te puedan asustar. Jajaja- aflojó una carcajada. – bueno te tengo un premio por haberme ayudado a traer todos estos paquetes, aun sin conocerme.

\- no es necesario- dije apresuradamente ya que no la ayude esperando algo a cambio-

-nada de eso además lo que te daré te podría ayudar de mucho- la señora entró a su casa y después de unos 3 minutos salió- Toma – me dijo extendiendo un pequeño frasco color morado- si deseas algo, lo que sea, toma dos gotas de ese líquido y deseo concedido jajja- se reía a carcajadas la doña, tocando su estómago con ambas manos- ve que se te hace tarde-

\- Si. Y gracias por el regalo jejeje- con esto dicho, retome la marcha hacia mi casa.

Estando ya en mi casa, bueno la casa que mi novia y yo compartimos, me pongo a ver el frasquito que me dio la señora hace un rato; cuando de pronto el teléfono de la sala empieza a sonar.

\- Aló, residencia Megurine-Hatsune…-Digo argullosamente.

-Hola Mikuuuu…- quedé sorprendida al oír la voz de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea- ¿sabes quién soy, no?

-Claro que sí, idiota – dije en un todo muy sonriente, pero haciéndome la enojada.

\- Amor, prepara la cena, porque estaré en casa dentro de unas cuatro horas- pude escuchar una pequeña risilla del otro lado.

-¿Enserio?- mi voz se estaba quebrando, podría ver a mi amada en tan solo unas horas. Pero estoy segura de que se volverán una eternidad. – _Animo Miku_ – Pensé. Ya habían pasado seis meses así que esperar unas horas mas no sería difícil-

-No vayas a llorar Miku… me tengo que ir, pero te juro que estaré dentro de poco en casa, estaremos juntas y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido y haremos muchos muchos bebes esta noche.- lo último hizo que me sonrojara como un tomate y que mis piernas temblaran un poco, después de tanto ella yo lo haríamos, seriamos una de nuevo. – Te amo Miku – esas palabras habían salido de su boca en un tono suave y dulce

\- Yo también te amo Luka, y estoy muy feliz de que regreses a casa-

Tras eso cortamos la conversación, me puse a hacer un banquete ya que mi amada estaría de regreso y sé que a ella le encanta la comida que preparo.

* * *

Miré el reloj y ya faltaba media hora pera que Luka llegara a casa como dijo, la casa estaba aseada, cambie las sabanas de la cama por unas blancas como le gustan a Luka, la bañera ya estaba lista, yo ya me había bañado hace unos 15minutos por lo tanto la bañera estaba con agua limpia para el recibimiento de Luka, la mesa estaba casi lista.

Ahora me siento en una de los sofás de la sala y mi vista recae justo sobre la pequeña botella morada que me había dado la señora – ¿realmente funcionara?

Mientras pensaba en eso, recordé algo que me impulsaba a usar el líquido del frasquito morado, algo que me estaba perturbando desde hace un tiempo. Además si realmente funcionaba esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de solucionar ese conflicto mental que estaba teniendo – Mi deseo es… -

* * *

*Toc Toc**Toc Toc**Toc Toc*- alguien está golpeando la puerta, y ese alguien solo puede ser una persona. Abro la puerta y allí está –Lu…Ka – siento como las lágrimas se resbalan por mis ya coloradas mejillas.

\- Ya estoy en casa Miku- Me dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla y luego uno en mis labios, ella siempre tuvo esa costumbre – no llores amor – ahora se dedicaba a quitar con sus pulgares las lágrimas que estaban cayendo de mis ojos – ya estoy contigo amor –

Después de haber dicho eso entro a casa, cenamos, hablamos de lo que ambas habíamos hecho en estos últimos 6 meses, y ahora yo estaba preparando el té para tomarlo con Luka quien se encontraba en la sala, a ella le encanta el té negro.

- _¿De verdad tienes el valor de hacerlo?, ¡si, yo puedo!, ¿de verdad? ¡Sí!, entonces lo are...-_ estaba luchando conmigo misma ya que no sabía si poner las pócima en el té de Luka o no, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, yo de verdad deseaba hacer ciertas cosas con Luka y esto sería necesario.

\- toma Luka, aquí está tu té – le digo extendiendo la taza con algo de temblor en mis manos ya que no estoy segura de que esto vaya a funcionar, pero quiero descubrirlo.

\- Gracias amor- me dice Luka con una tierna sonrisa.

Mientras Luka le daba sorbos a su té, yo estaba mirándola impacientemente.

Después de unos minutos… Nada…

Nada había pasado, nada había cambiado en ella, absolutamente nada. Estaba en shock, hasta que Luka se levantó del sofá…

\- Miku me daré una dicha y despueeeeees, ya sabes jejeje – decía mientras subía las escaleras.

\- Ahhh si- fue lo único que pude decir, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que no sabía porque no funcionaba la pócima en Luka, lo cual me hacía pensar en cómo reaccionaría Luka al verme.

Pase un rato pensando en que decirle a Luka, hasta que…

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. – escucho un grito viniendo de la planta superior de la casa, debe ser Luka así que corrí hasta el lugar en el cual creía que venía en grito, "EL BAÑO".

-¿Luka? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte con preocupación

-nada- dijo ella, con una voz rara…

\- voy a entrar – dije al cabo que abría la puerta del baño

\- Miku no te acerques, por favor – Decía la cabeza rosa que estaba en la tina de baño – Detente Miku…-

Ohhh ya estaba muy cerca, por lo cual ella se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia mí.

El cuerpo de luka estaba completamente visible y con lo que vi me quede shockeada, su cara era mucho más pequeña y era totalmente adorable, sus grandes ojos tan azules como el cielo, podía ver unos pequeños pechitos, una cintura pequeña, todo era pequeño en ella inclusive su estatura, su cabellera rosa cubría gran parte de su espalda y trasero y sus pezones.

\- Miku… - Decía la mini Luka mientras trataba de buscar una explicación a lo que le había sucedido a su cuerpo. – No sé qué pasó Miku… - decía mirando su cuerpo, específicamente su pecho. – Mikuuuuu-

-Lu…ka – Yo estaba sonrojada, era sumamente adorable verla así, su cuerpecito parecía como el que tenía cuando la conocí hace más de 10 años, no puede evitar excitarme viéndola así, pero jamás pensé que sucedería cuando me excitaría. Sentía algo de dolor entra mis piernas algo se estaba sofocando en mi cuerpo, una sensación que jamás había experimentado, me estaba quemando y mucho.

\- ¡MIKU! – Luka me saco de trance gritando mi nombre -¿Q-Que… Q-Que, Que es eso? – tartamudeo la pequeña luka mientras señalaba hacia mi entrepierna. Esto hizo que mirara hacia donde mi mini novia había señalado y allí estaba, un bulto bastan grande entre mis piernas,

\- Oh – Dije disimulando un poco la sorpresa.- Esto te lo puedo explicar jejeje – Con mi mano estaba rascando rápidamente mi cuello; quizás a Luka no le gusten las sorpresas de este tipo.

\- Miku… no pareces sorprendida – Dijo mini Luka mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos azulados

\- Ettooo… hoy ayude a una señora a cargar unos paquetes hasta su casa y a cambio ella me regalo un frasquito con un líquido dentro, ella dijo que si deseaba algo tomara del líquido del frasco y se haría realidad, no sabría si funcionaria así que…-

\- ¡Lo probaste conmigo! – Dijo la pequeña pelirosa con tono de enojo y decepción.

\- Luka las cosas no fueron así, yo primero lo probé conmigo y funcionó. – Dije mientras movía mis manos haciendo gestos de explicación con ellas.

-¡¿Funciono , eh?! ¿Con eso te refieres a "ESO" que se nota en tu entrepierna? – Por su tono se nota que de verdad está enojada, cuando vuelva a la normalidad me matará, ella tiene el ceño muy fruncido en este momento, por suerte su linda carita no la hace ver como una vieja amargada como le pasa cuando frunce el ceño normalmente.

\- S-Si… yo desee tener uno de "ESOS"- yo señalaba con el dedo índice el bulto en mi entrepierna. – Lo lamento Luka… Perdón, yo no había pensado en lo que sentirías ni en si al menos te interesaba la idea. Lo lamento mucho… - Realmente estaba avergonzada de mi misma, pues no pensé en lo que en la posibilidad en a mi novia no le gustara la idea.

\- A ver Miku, porque lo hiciste, hablo de ¿porque querías uno de esos y porque me querías ver así pequeña y sin pecho?... ¿Acaso no es suficiente el ser como somos normalmente?... – Podía ver tristeza en la mirada de la pequeña.

\- No es por eso… Como se te ocurre que sería por eso… - Agaché la vista – Yo quería ver a la Luka que conocí hace más de 10 años, me enamoraste desde aquel entonces, solo lo desee por un segundo… Yo te amo Luka, te amo de verdad, siempre te he amado, desde que éramos pequeñas, aun ahora que somos novias, me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo, no dudes de eso. – sentía que me faltaba el aliento, ni siquiera podía ver a la cara a mi amada. Aunque lo que yo realmente había deseado era poder ver como se vería Luka con los pechos pequeños, ella siempre hacia alarde de su gran busto asi que quería verla sin pechotes, pero el deseo la hizo totalmente pequeña, no es que tenga algún fetiche con las lolis, pero creo que verla asi resulta mucho mejor que verla sin pechos, pero eso no se lo podía decir a mi novia en ese momento. Me mataría. No miento pues quede encantada de ver a la chiquillita que me enamoro completamente. – por otra parte, cuando me llamaste diciendo que vendrías y que haríamos muchos bebés, yo me sentí feliz, pero me puse a pensar en que tú siempre me haces sentir bien y me llevas al cielo cuando estas dentro de mí, pero en este tiempo en el que hemos estado juntas como novias y hemos hecho el amor, yo muy pocas veces soy la que te hago sentir bien. Además en comparación con tus dedos, los míos son muy delgados y si te hago cosas probablemente no te sientas tan bien como yo cuando estoy entre tus brazos. -

\- ¿Entonces por eso lo hiciste? – Dijo Luka en tono serio. – Miku mírame.

Yo no le conteste, ni siquiera podía levantar la vista del suelo. De pronto escuche el sonido del agua moviéndose un segundo después pude sentir una pequeña mano en mi cara haciéndome levantar la vista, me encontré con los mares azulados que eran los ojos de la pequeña Luka, su cara estaba muy cerca de mi.

\- Miku… Te amo… Entiendo que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones, al contrario querías hacerme feliz, pero cuando te hago el amor me siento completa, y me satisface muchísimo. – Ahora sus pequeños labios estaban sobre los mío, produciendo un casto beso.

\- Yo también te amo. – Volví a darle un beso a la niña que estaba en frente de mí. – L-Lu-Luka… ¿puedo… puedo hacerte el amor? – me sentía muy avergonzada…

\- Ehhh… bueno, s-si quieres, no se puede evitar. – parece que la idea no le convence del todo y menos porque esta acostumbrada a ser la dominante de la relación, pero debo aprovechar esta oportunidad, puesto que aunque sea una vez en la vida yo quiero hacerle muchísimas cosas a mi novia.

\- Empecemos pues – Dije mientras me quitaba la ropa. Mi camiseta, el sostén, empecé a dudar cuando puse mis manos sobre la cremallera de mi pantalón. – Luka date la vuelta por favor.- le indique.

\- Ahh, si… - Ella obedientemente se dio la vuelta, aunque se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

Después de que se dio la vuelta, baje la cremallera y posteriormente me quite el pantalón, ahora solo me faltaba quitar las bragas que tenía puestas. Así lo hice y quedo descubierto un miembro de un tamaño quizás un poco más grande al de la medida promedio. Lo sostuve en mis manos, estaba caliente y palpitaba, camine hasta la tina en donde se encontraba Luka, metí ambos pies en el agua que aún estaba tibia y estuve a las espaldas de la pequeña Luka. Le di un abrazo, tenía que agacharme un poco para poder abrazarla bien y en el acto mi miembro rozó con su espalda.

\- hiii… - Salió de la boca de mi pelirosa, parece que se había sorprendido al sentir el miembro pasar por su espalda.

\- Lo siento, si te asuste – No podía evitar sentirme algo nerviosa y preocupada por la niña.

\- Ehh… no … no te preocupes… - Ella puso sus pequeñas manos sobre las mias que estaban amarrando un abrazo en su pequeño cuello. Ahora giró su cabeza hacia mi, buscando mis ojos. – Miku… - su tono de voz era muy dulce y su cara estaba completamente sonrojada, inclusive sus orejas estaban como un tomate – ¿P- pu… puedes hacerme el amor, por favor? – pude sentir como mi pene crecía ante lo dicho por la pequeña, no lo podía evitar mas y la besé.

Sus pequeños labios se sentian tan bien sobre los mios, a medida que iban pasando los segundos, tuvimos que separarnos en busca de aire, y volvimos a unir nuestros labios.

\- Luka, abre la boca – le dije en medio del beso. Ella abrió su boquita y yo introduje mi lengua. Se sentía muy bien la forma en que su boca y lengua recibían a la mia, estábamos iniciando una batalla donde la pequeña no se quería dar por vencida.

Mis manos empezaron a moverse de arriba abajo por los costados del cuerpo de Luka, no me pude resistir a frotar mi pene contra el trasero de Luka, empecé a besar su cuello dejando marca de mordiscos en ella, con mis manos pude sentir como se endurecían sus pezones que eran como pequeños botones de color rosa, empecé a peñizcarlos lo que producía que la más pequeña diera gemidos que eran ahogados por mi boca. Me estaba excitando demasiado, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Cuando me dispongo a frotar mi pene con la intimidad de Luka – kyaah… - un gritito que salió de su boca me detuvo y recordé que era lo que andaba mal.

\- ¿M-Miku?... – La cara de Luka estaba denotaba un poco de sorpresa.

\- Luka, vamos a la habitación… La bañera es un poco pequeña, no me podre mover bien y no quiero que salgas lastimada ni que te duela. – la mire, ella dio su aprobación con un asentimiento y salimos de la bañera, tomamos unas toallas y entramos rápidamente al cuarto. Levanté a Luka como si fuera una princesa, la lleve desde la entrada del cuarto hasta el borde de la cama.

\- Separa las piernas por favor. – Me quité la toalla y me arrodille en el suelo delante del lugar en el que ella estaba sentada.

-¿Qu-Que vas a hacer?... – de nuevo se había sonrojado, ella aún conservaba la toalla y tenía las manos entre sus piernas tapando su intimidad-

\- No tengo que decirlo para que lo adivines- sonreí – Recuerdas que la primera vez que hicimos el amor tu me hiciste lo mismo que estoy por hacerte-

Procedí a retirar las manos de Luka para poder ver su intimidad, al hacerlo abrí suavemente sus piernas. Trague saliva cuando vi su rosada intimidad, no había rastro de vello púbico, era muy pequeña, con un pequeño botón entro rojo rosado en la parte superior, era su pequeño clítoris que se estaba hinchando por la excitación, más abajo pude divisar la pequeña entrada al interior de mi amada, era muy hermosa, acerque mi rostro más hacia la pequeña raja de Luka, oli su aroma y mire hacia arriba buscando sus ojos.

\- Hueles tan bien en este lugar- el aroma de la intimidad de Luka, era tan dulce y embriagador, que sentía que me podía perder en ella.

\- ¡No, Miku…! – La pequeña estaba temblando a causa de mi aliento chocando contra sus partes privadas. – Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. – Fue un grito sonoro que salio de la pequeña boca de mi mini novia cuando mi boca hizo contacto con sus partes.

\- Delicioso… - dije al mientras tomaba un bocado de la miel que estaba saliendo del interior de Luka.

Yo solo estaba sorbiendo el líquido que se escurría por los pétalos que la intimidad de mi amada, para que se fuera acostumbrando a las sensaciones, ya que por lo que he visto el cambio de su cuerpo hizo que se volviera más sensible.

Después de jugar con los pétalos de la pelirosa lleve mi lengua a su clítoris, solo lo había rozado con la punta de mi lengua cuando Luka estaba intentando a toda costa que los gemidos no salieran de sus labios, pero era una labor que se le estaba tornando casi imposible. Bese su pequeño botón, trace círculos alrededor de él, y lo succioné. Decidí que ya era hora de saltar a otro paso, así que me detuve de hacer todo lo que le estaba haciendo a mi novia, y la mire, ella aún estaba un poco perdida pero aun así me prestó atención.

\- ¿Miku ya vas a meterlo? – me dijo con una expresión infantil e inocente.

\- No, todavía no, en este lugar aún no estas lista, así que voy a prepararte ¿ está bien?- le dije con seriedad, no quería que esto le doliera tanto a mi amada asi que sabía que debía tomarlo con calma para que fuera un momento inolvidable para las dos.

\- Está bien, pero ¡¿Prepararme?!¿Como? – pregunto la ahora más baja de estatura, pero no le respondí.

Volví a meter mi cabeza entre sus piernas y empecé a introducir mi lengua en su interior.

\- Ahham ngh – Luka gimió al sentir mi lengua dentro de ella, creo que lo sintió muy bien ya que su espalda se arqueo y sus manos apretaron fuertemente las sabanas de la cama, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, tenía la piel de gallina debido a los choques eléctricos que probablemente estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Los jugos de Luka se estaban desbordando en mi boca y mi garganta y cuello, su interior estaba tan caliente y apretado que no me pude resistir a mover mi cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Fui acelerando la velocidad de entrada y salida de mi lengua hasta se sentía que Luka estaba llegando a su límite, antes de que eso sucediera cambie mi lengua por mi dedo medio, entro fácilmente ya que mi lengua había estado antes en su orificio, de igual manera empecé a mover mi dedo retomando la labor de llevar a mi novia al climax. Procedí a meter el segundo dedo, este fue un poco más dificultoso que el anterior pero de igual manera el interior de Luka le dio la bienvenida, situé mi boca en el botón rojizo de mi novia y empecé a succionarlo y mordisquearlo, segundos después me di cuenta de que este sería el final, la cima del éxtasis para la inocente niña que estaba viendo frete a mí.

\- Uhhhkyaaaaaaaaaaa! – El cuerpo de Luka se arqueo mientras empujaba mi cabeza hacia su intimidad, con esa respuesta de su cuerpo definitivamente se había venido.

Tras unos minutos de tomar aire, Luka se acomodó en la cama.

\- Miku, quiero estar conectada contigo – Ella extendía sus brazos hacia mí – Por favor, hazme el amor-

Sentí como mi pecho daba un vuelco ante la escena, me llenaba de alegría saber que Luka esta tan convencida como yo de querer hacerlo.

Me coloque de rodillas en la cama, entre las piernas de la niña, levante un poco sus caderas y me puse en posición para introducir el pene que yacía en mi mano derecha. No pude evitar sentir miedo y temor al estar en esa posición; estaba empezando a arrepentirme de lo que había deseado, puesto que al estar en dicha posición pude ver que mi miembro era mucho más grande que la pequeñez de la intimidad de Luka, tenía mucho miedo de romperla, pues sabía que por más que estuviera lubricada por los jugo que brotaban de su interior, le iba a doler cuando metiera el trozo de carne que estaba en mis manos.

-¿Qué pasa Miku?- Luka me miro preocupada, pero al reparar en mi expresión, su cara de preocupación se transformó en una llena de confianza y seguridad, como era típico en la Luka que yo amaba. – Miku, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien, quiero que hagamos esto, además yo soy una persona fuerte. – Tenía una sonrisa de par en par y eso era lo que yo necesitaba para continuar.

Puse el miembro en la entrada de la vagina de Luka, lo frote un poco contra la intimidad de mi novia para que así estuviera bien lubricado junto al líquido preseminal que salía de mi pene. Cuando empecé a meter la punta de mi duro miembro busque los labios de Luka quien se encontraba debajo de mí, sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo le dolía mucho por lo tanto quería intentar calmar el dolor con mis labios. Mientras intentaba introducir lentamente la punta, sentía como si una barrera se estuviera interponiendo entre nuestros cuerpo. Intentaba entrar pero sentía que algo me rechazaba, por lo tanto intente aplicar un poco más de fuerza para darme paso hacia el interior de Luka, quería que su tortura terminara lo más pronto posible, aunque sabía que acababa de empezar.

Detuve nuestro beso para ver su expresión. Quede atónita al ver la cara de la pequeña; sus lágrimas corrían a través de sus ya totalmente enrojecidas mejillas, se estaba mordiendo los labios para evitar gritar, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Por otra parte sus pequeñas manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas como si estuviera buscando ayuda.

\- la estoy violando – Eso fue lo que creía que había pensado, pero que mis labios soltaron de manera audible.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Luka abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente, por alguna razón en el fondo de su cara de dolor podía sentir molestia, probablemente porque estoy dudando. Ella tomo unas bocanadas de aire y reunió toda la fuerza que pudo y me empujo, caí de espaldas en la cama, el progreso que había hecho intentando entrar en mi novia había sido en vano puesto que lo poco que había introducido del miembro ahora estaba afuera. De pronto la niña se subió encima de mis caderas, tomo el pene en una de sus manos apuntándolo justo en la entrada de su vagina y con la otra mano se estaba apoyando con mi estómago.

\- ¿Lu… ka? – en ese momento no sabía lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, mi mente no quería creerlo, pues era una locura, esa posición probablemente sería la más dolorosa para ella. ¿Realmente Luka sería capaz de entregarme su cuerpo a cualquier costa, aunque eso significaba causarle dolor?

Pude sentir como estaba empezando a entrar el pene en Luka.

\- Ukumm… Aghhh… Hiaaaaaa…Ahh… - Gemidos de dolor de mi novia que estaba haciendo lo que yo debería estar haciendo. Ya había entrado la mayoría de la cabeza y de un segundo a otro. – Kyaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…– Por descuido de Luka el pene entro de golpe, había sangre manchando las sabanas, el miembro y la entrepierna de mi chica. Sé que todas las experiencias sexuales que había tenido Luka solo habían sido conmigo, su primera y única novia, y las veces que pude hacerle el amor nunca había visto la presencia de sangre, así que no me queda duda de que era su himen el que se estaba rompiendo. Mi novia estaba llorando aunque lo quisiera disimular. Yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer, quería apartarla de mi para que ya no sufriera pero ella aun adolorida empezó a subir y bajar lentamente sobre mi tronco; se sentía tan ajustado, como si me estuviera ahorcando, sin mencionar la extremada calidez que producían sus paredes internas, que a medida que la chica se movía intentaban ajustarse al tamaño y forma del miembro.

Luka, aun con la respiración irregular y entrecortada, tomo mi cara y empezó a besarme; yo le correspondí después de unos minutos. De la misma forma acelero su movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera tan bien a través de mi miembro.

\- Hiiiiiii… Ngh… ahh… - Podía empezar a oír los suaves gemidos de mi novia. – Miku… Ahhh… -

Yo estaba empezando a perder la cordura y no se en que momento empezó a mover mis caderas en forma de sube y baja. Cuando comencé a acelerar al compás de los movimientos que estaba haciendo Luka, la misma arqueo su cuerpo hacia atrás sosteniéndose a la cama con sus manos para darme mas libertad de movimiento. En la posición en que ella estaba podía ver como su pequeña intimidad recibía con amor las embestidas que le estaba propinando, además de la presencia de los líquidos que fluían de su vagina, mi líquido preseminal y la sangre que se había esparcido por la perdida de su virginidad. No podía deberme, entraba y salía de ella con tanta fuerza que por momentos llegaba a pensar que iba a explotar.

Después de casi media hora de estar disfrutando del placer que proporcionaba la posición en la que estábamos, me senté en la cama y Luka sobre mi sin abandonar en ningún momento los movimientos en nuestras intimidades.

\- A-Abra… Abraza… me… - Dijo la pequeña con los ojos entrecerrados – Ummm… Ahh.. Ahh…

-Si… - Asi lo hice, la abrace por debajo de sus brazos y ella como puedo me abrazó por el cuello. – Ohhh Ahhh… - Sentia como el interior de mi novia estaba tan apretado con la llenura de tener mi pene dentro el cual golpeaba con la punta la entrada a hacia su útero. Cada vez que hacia esto Luka gemía más fuerte y me aruñaba un poco.

\- No… No… Mi-ku… Tengo miedo… - su respiración estaba muy acelerada y hablaba con dificultad por la falta de aire. – S-se siente raro… Guaaaahhh… Det- Detente… Se siente raro… - Sentía como sus paredes se contraían cada vez mas rápido. – Ahhhhh.. Hiaaaa… Miku… Det-… - Ella intentaba escapar, poro yo la abrace con mas fuerza y aceleré lo mas que pude las embestida. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba parando o mejor dicho lo que le estaba por pasar, su cuerpo me lo decía todo…

\- No te preocupes… Ahh… Dentro de un momento t-tu te sentirás muy bien… Ahh ngh… - Mi miembro se estaba poniendo mas sensible que antes, algo estaba a punto de salir… - Me v-vengo…

Estaba a punto de soltar mis jugos dentro de la vagina de mi pequeña novia.

\- Ufuuummm… Ahhhhhhhh…. Fue lo único que pude decir antes de soltar la lluvia de semen en el cálido interior de mi novia.

Junto conmigo pude ver como Luka se arqueaba hacia atrás y abría lo más grande que podía, su boca. – Mi-Mi.. Mikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… - El grito de Luka fue tan fuerte que creo que hasta los vecinos pudieron oírla. Su vagina se contrajo espléndidamente sacándome hasta la última gota de semen… Tras eso saque mi pene de la intimidad de mi novia, lo que produjo que un chorro de semen saliera de la vaginita de Luka y se estampara en las sabanas. Así mismo había un pequeño hilo de fluidos que conectaba la vulva de Luka con la punta de mi pene…

\- jeje… - Tome aire mientras estaba totalmente acostada sobre la cama – se sintió realmente bien, amor… ¡¿Ummmm?!...- Sentí algo raro por mi entrepierna, alce mi vista y no quede boquiabierta con lo que veía- ¡¿Lukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! – Ella estaba chupando la punta de mi pene. Su cara estaba embobada en mi miembro que ya estaba vigoroso de nuevo…

Luka me estaba chupándome, metiendo en su boquita es miembro, comiéndolo como si no hubiera mañana.

\- Ummm.. Ngh.. Nughh.. – hacia sonidos cada vez que hacia algún movimiento… - *tos**tos* - Se había ahogado intentando meterlo hasta su garganta.

\- Detente Luka, es mucho paraaa… - No pude terminar de decir la frase puesto que la pequeña estaba acelerando en su labor bucal, por decirlo así. – No.. Ohhhh… yo me ven-go… - En un segundo solté mucho de ese líquido en la garganta y boca de Luka, la cual no pudo con la cantidad de semen que había soltado que se salió de su boquita, ensuciando su rostro y su pecho.

\- Ahhh… Ahh… Lo siento Luka… Solté muchísimo – Dije con preocupación buscando una parte de las sabanas para limpiarla, pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando la vi quitándose el semen que hacia caído en su pecho y metiéndoselo en la boca, saboreándolo.

\- Delicioso… - Erótico.. Ella era muy erotica en ese momento, aunque me pude dar cuenta de que había perdido parte del brillo de sus ojos, lo que quiere decir que su cordura se había ido al caño. Además Luka en sus cinco sentidos JAMÁS se hubiera metido un pene a la boca… La conozco lo suficiente para saberlo.

Después de que termino de comerse todo el líquido me enseño su boca haciendo alarde de que se lo había comido todo. Al verla se me vino una idea a la mente.

\- ¿Miku? – Luka recobro el brillo de sus ojos y me miro con preocupación – Estas roja Miku.. ¿Qué te pasa? – Su tono denotaba mucha preocupación, pero por mi parte la cosa no era enfermedad sino que estaba pensando en una gran perversión que estaba a punto de hacer realidad.

\- Luka… ¿Podrías acostarte boca abajo? – Le dije de manera algo seria.

\- ¿Pero estas bien?- Aun seguía preocupada y me tocó la mejilla.

\- Si… estoy muy bien, solo haz lo que te digo por favor. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi boca

\- Ah.. está bien. – Ella había demostrado una cara muy inocente, probablemente no supiera lo que yo pretendía hacer.

\- Puedes levantar tu trasero un poco – Le dije tocando uno de sus glúteos y colocándome detrás de ella. Así mismo lo hizo levanto su trasero hacia mi.

\- ¿para qué quieres que haga esto?... – Inocencia todavía esta activada - ¿Miku?... – Un poco mas… - ¿No pensaras…?... ¿Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?- Por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- es bueno experimentar algo mas. ¿ No crees… A-mor-cito? – Con las mismas palabras que ella me dijo un día, la venganza por la vez que metió sus dedos en mi trasero, estaba a punto de comenzar…

Luka: ¡Ayudenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!...

* * *

\- ¿Aun estas enojada Luka?- Yo estaba arodillada en el suelo, imitando la mejor cara de cachorrito que pude.

\- ¿Tu qué crees?... – Dijo ella en tono sarcástico. – Claro que estoy enojada, ¡no puedo caminar por tu culpa!. Además de lo brusca que fuiste conmigo, sino fueras mi novia juraría que me estabas violando. ¿Dónde quedo la bondad que demostrabas en el principio? – Ella hacía gestos de enojo con las manos y rostro.

\- Ya dije que lo lamento, perdonameeeee… - Me sentía culpable.

\- Por ahora no puedo hacer eso Miku, no.. no.. y no. – Me miro con enojo – ¿En qué pensabas?... Le estabas haciendo perversiones a una niña, aunque fuera yo era una niña, y no creas que no estoy molesta por haber deseado algo tan pervertido como volverme una niña e implantarte un.. un… un pene… Idiota…

\- L- Luukaaaa… - puse los ojos del gato con botas.

\- No. No perdonare lo que me hiciste, y para rematar tú... tú te viniste demasiadas veces dentro de mí. – Su mirada se perdió.

-¿Luka…? ¿Luka?... ¿Luka?... ¡¿Que te pasa?!... – Me levante de donde estaba y corrí a sacudir a mi novia… - ¿Luka..? ¿Luka?...

\- y s-si… - Me miro a los ojos atónita- ¿Y si estoy e-e-e-e-e-emba-embarazada? Hay Dios mío, Hay Dios mío…

\- ¿Eh? – Si la cara de Luka era confusa, la mía ni siquiera procesaba la información.

Las dos nos estábamos volviendo locas en ese instante no sabíamos que hacer… Embarazo…. Imposible. La carrera de Luka, nuestras edades, como lo explicaríamos… colapso mental… realmente me gustaría un bebe con luka pero pensarlo ahorita es sumamente impactante.

* * *

Semanas después

\- ufff *suspiro*. Al menos ya salimos de dudas con lo del embarazo…- Dijo mi pelirosa novia con pechos bien formados.

\- si…- dije con resignación y alivio.

\- Estas fueron las semanas más angustiosas de mi vida… - Dijo Luka tomando su taza de té.

\- ¿No quieres llegar a tener un bebe conmigo?...- la mire con algo de tristeza cargada en mis palabras.

Ella dejo de tomar el té y se acercó a mí con una expresión de seriedad y me tomo el rostro con ambas manos. – tonta, no trata de eso sino que yo preferiría que tu fueras la que estuviera embarazada, así yo sería papa y tu mama.- me planto un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Enserio?- Dije yo.

\- Claro. Yo amaría a nuestro bebe tanto como te amo a ti – Empezamos a besarnos nuevamente.

*Toc*Toc*Toc*

Empezó a escucharse golpes en la puerta.

\- Yo abro…- Luka se levantó a abrir la puerta. – Ah eres tu Lily. ¿Qué hay?

\- ah holaa Luka quería ver si podríamos salir a dar una vuelta. Decía la chica rubia con aspecto salvaje.

\- Pero ya es muy tarde- La pelirosa miraba el paisaje a su alrededor

\- sí, es que demore porque estaba ayudando a una señora con unos paquetes y mira que hasta me dio una recompensa a cambio – Al oír esas palabras me levante del sofá y corrí a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Allí estaba Lily sosteniendo un frasquito morado con un líquido dentro.

\- ohh… Lily podías regalarme eso- decía mi novia mirando fijamente el frasco.

\- ahh si toma…- *Bzzzz Bzzz* sonaba un celular – Ahh, si, habla Lily… hola Gumi… Ahhh si… claro, estoy cerca… si, en media hora… chao… yo también te quiero.- cerro su teléfono lo guardo en su pantalón y le pasó el frasquito a Luka. – Oye me voy. Gumi quiere que tengamos una cita ahora o algo asi. Así que debo irme.

\- Ahhh si… nos vemos. – luka despedía a su mejor amiga. – salúdame a Gumi.

\- y tu a Miku. – gritaba la chica ya un poco mas lejos de la casa.

La puerta se cerró y cuando Luka miro hacia mi tenía una cara de reina sádica en su trono.

\- Miku…- tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Ehh...? ¿sí?- se me puso la piel de gallina.

\- Esta vez procuraremos hacer un bebe de verdad… - esto me huele muy mal.- te llenare tantas veces que te hare un bebe de verdad, alégrate, te hare mama de verdad…

\- ¿ehhhhhh? Espera Luka, yo hablaba hipotéticamente a al menos de en un futuro…- Luka se acercaba a mi como leona sobre su presa.

\- no podrás escapar. Te devolveré el favor con creces, A-mor-cito… - me tomaba por la camisa y empezaba arrastrarme hacia la habitación.

\- Detente Luka… Lukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

 **Fin**


End file.
